Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = Mingea Românească |caption = Proud to be Romanian! |image = TTwbe48.png |government = Semi-presidential Republic |personality = Caring for his clay (sometimes even for others' clay), Religious, Thinking outside the box, Friendly but rude to enemies (accoding to him they diserve it), Hospitable, Nationalist (a little bit Legionary) but Democratic (Our Democracy is slowly turning to a dictatorship) |language = Romanian |capital = Bucharestball |religion = Orthodoxyball |founded = (Originally 1601;1859) 1989|onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball |intospace = Yes with a little help from Soviet |friends = Bulgariaball (BFF) Serbiaball Greeceball Cyprusball Armeniaball Georgiaball Polandball Slovakiaball Śkoda Cars Girlfriend Brother Sister Sister (Sometimes) Brother USAball Peaceful and polite UKball (Sometimes) Chinaball Kawaii land K-pop and PSY Turkeyball (Historical enemy, now we can into friends) Russiaball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Another Gypsy remover Australiaball Brazilball Vaticanball (He has a great opinion of me) Frenemy (Sometimes) Albaniaball (Sometimes) |enemies = GO BACK TO INDIA!!! Enemy no.1 Putin (Not really) Moldovan commie Bozgorball (Sometimes) Flag stealer Racists, Frog Eaters, Cowards (Sometimes) Fuck Face Dragnea Fake Country Asshole (Sometimes) Bozgor no.2 North Koreaball That Australian who keeps chopping down my forests (Sometimes) Albaniaball (Sometimes) |likes = SPQRball, Daciaball. America's Freedom, Dragostea din Tei, Sea Access, Removing kebab, Being Latin and Dacian, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Simona Halep, Mici, Blood, Trianon, Moldovaball, Aurel Vlaicu, Constantin Brâncuși, Vlad the Impaler, Ion Antonescu, Corneliu Zelea Codreanu or Armand Calinescu (depending who you ask), Transfagarasan, Football is awesome! |hates = Bozgor (means countryless, invader, one without a homeland) Clay stealer, being called a gypsy or slav or thief or Gypsyland, Communism, My corruption in politics.|gender =Male |type = Latin |food = Mici, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Papanaşi, Ciorbă de Burtă.|bork = Mici Mici|notes = Has no reflection in mirror. Sus e Iancu pe statuie şi le dă la unguri m***, Doamne ocoroteşte-i pe români. |predecessor = Dark Past |predicon = Romania |ended = Present |status = Trying to get less corrupt. Our political situation is tense. Being happy for getting 7th place at Eurovision. |affiliation = NATOball EUball |onlysuccessor = |successor = }} Romaniaball is a vampire countryball in Southeast Europe. His girlfriend is Moldovaball. He is also obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay as it is often seen in the comics arguing with Gypsyballs. Personality He is more nationalist than other countryballs, usually not the bad type of nationalism where he hates other nations and cultures becuase of it but the good type of nationalism where he is proud of his heritage dispite being a medium countryball. He is one of the most religious countryballs in Europe, Vaticanball has a great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. He is inventive, being known for the unusual solutions he finds for problems. Working with Romaniaball will almost always mean a solution will be found, sometimes unexpected, sometimes unorthodox, to any problems that may arise. If Polandball cannot into space and Estoniaball cannot into nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, he hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but this is not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. His best friend is Bulgariaball, they help each other a lot, and Serbiaball is also a good friend that he never got into conflict with. His birthday (Little Union) is on 24 January 1859. His astrological sign is Aquarius. History Dacia and Romanizaton (168 BC - 275 AD) ' Although there are mentions of Daciaball tribes up to the 7th century BC, it was in 168 BC that Kingdom of Daciaball was formed under King Rubobostes. His successor, King Oroles successfully opposed Germanicballs, blocking their invasion into Transylvaniaball. Due to an initial failure, King Oroles punished his soldiers into sleeping at their wives' feet and doing the household chores. Subsequently, the now "highly motivated" Dacian army defeated Germanicballs and King Oroles lifted all sanctions. King Burebista expanded Daciaball's clay defeating Celtsball and come into conflict with SPQRball. He also destroyed all vineyards to make his Soldiers more disciplined. His clay included areas over Tisa, Danube and Dniester rivers. The Carpathian Mountains were in the middle of Daciaball. Corresponding to the present day countries of Romaniaball and Moldovaball, as well as parts of Ukraineball, Serbiaball, Bulgariaball, Slovakiaball, Hungaryball and Polandball. After King Burebista's death in 44 B.C. the kingdom was divided into four then five smaller kingdoms ruled by the religious elite and Daciaball activity was reduced into a defensive state. Despite this division, the related tribes of Dacia fought together whenever they were threatened by a foreign attack. In 85 AD, King Decebalus, the last King of Daciaball, reunified all of Daciaball. He then fought 3 wars with SPQRball under 2 Emperors. In 89 AD he defeated a SPQRball invasion in the reign of Emperor Domitian, forcing SPQRball to pay tribute to Daciaball in exchange for peace, as well as securing a period of independence during which Decebalus consolidated his rule. When Emperor Trajan came to power in SPQRball, he invaded Daciaball again to end the shameful tribute that SPQRball had to pay as well as rob Daciaball as it was a rich kingdom, especially in gold. Decebalus was defeated in 102 A.D. but remained in power as a client king. Wanting to regain independence, Decebalus rebeled against SPQRball in 105 but was defeated in 106 and Daciaball was absorbed into SPQRball. Decebalus committed suicide to avoid capture. The capital of Daciaball, Sarmizegetusa, located in modern Romaniaball, was destroyed by SPQRball, but its name was added to that of the new city (''Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa) built by the latter to serve as the capital of the Roman province of Dacia. After the conquest SPQRball gave clay to veterans who were serving there at the time of their discharge and colonists from all over the empire to romanize and integrate the region into the Roman Empire, many Daciaball men dying in the war also helped. There were numerous Daciaball revolts against SPQRball but by the beginning of the 3rd century they all stopped. '''Migrators and Independence (275 - 1352) Unable to defend Daciaball from migrators, SPQRball administration left Daciaball between 271 and 275, which was afterwards invaded by the Goths some sources say that the Goths and the Dacians were the same people and it was in fact a rebellion. The Goths mixed with the local people until the 4th century, when a nomadic people, Hunball, arrived. Gepidsball and the Avars and their Slavic subjects ruled Transylvaniaball until the 8th century. The people who would become the Romanians, at that time Daco-Romans, but they considered themselves only Romans calling themselves "rumani" which meant roman, were mostly farmers and shepherds who were allowed to live in peace and rule themselves as long as they paid tribute (half of everything they produced), as the migratory tribes had no interest in agriculture themselves. The Pechenegs, Cumaniaball and Uzes also came on Romaniaball territory, until Wallachiaball was founded in the south by Basarab I around 1310 and Moldaviaball in the east by Dragoş around 1352. Both with support from Kingdom of Hungaryball who wanted to annex the clay as their own by using Daco-Romans as vassals. Most of the peasants became serfs (halfway between slaves and freemen). They were ruled over by aristocrats called boyars ("boieri" in Romanian). Wallachia, Moldavia and Transylvania (1352 - 1859) ' In 1330 Basarab I revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball and Wallachiaball became independent after the battle of Posada where 10.000 poorly armed Romanian peasants defeated 30.000 well equipped Hungarian soldiers. And Moldaviaball became independent in 1359 after Bogdan I the Founder revolted against Dragoş and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. Then during the 15th century a new threat came from the south - kebab. Both Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball fought kebab for most of their history with periods of freedom and suzeranity when they had to pay tribute to kebab. And a love - hate relationship with Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Polandball who sometimes helped them and sometimes invaded or raided them. And sometimes they were under kebab so they had to fight them. Vlad the Impaler lived at that time and ruled Wallachiaball between 1456 - 1462, he used to impale kebab and eat next to their bodies, in spite of his sadic tendencies he was a just ruler loved by the people, he was no vampire but his body was never found and people began telling stories. ''"A sentence that doesn't reflect good, that nobody hears about and nobody has anything to learn from, is an useless sentence." - Vlad the Impaler Moldaviaball's ruler during 1457 - 1504, Stephen the Great, fought 36 battles against the kebab, only losing 2 of them. He also asked all European Christian nations to join him in a new crusade against kebab, but nobody joined as they were too busy fighting each other. "If you already have so much money and power, what are you doing in my country ?" - Stephen the Great to kebab. Transylvaniaball was at this time he was under Kingdom of Hungaryball. He tried to unite in 1601 but his neighbours didn't wanted. Michael the Brave became prince of Wallachiaball in 1593, removed kebab in 1595, became prince of Transylvaniaball in 1599 and prince of Moldaviaball in 1600. However he was assassinated in 1601 and the union ended. "We only have one life romanians, and one honor, wake up now, as we've slept enough!" - Michael the Brave In the 17th century, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball were defeated and became kebab vassals. And in the 18th century they had puppet rulers under kebab control. In 1683, kebab was removed at the battle of Vienna and Austrian Empireball took Transylvaniaball. Although some of its people were Magyars or Germans most were Romanian peasants. Their harsh treatment led to a rebellion led by 3 sherfs called: Horea, Cloxa, Crisan. The rebellion failed but in 1785 Austrian Empireball abolished serfdom in Transylvaniaball. In 1774, Austrian Empireball anschlusses '' '' Bukovinaball, a northern region of Moldaviaball, puppet ruler Grigore Ghica opposes the annexation and is assassinated by kebab. In 1806, the Russo-Turkish war starts, after 6 years of battle Russian Empireball wins and anschlusses the eastern half of Moldaviaball, known as '' '' Bessarabiaball, in the Bucharestball treaty of 1812. While under Russian Empireball she became one of the poorest provinces of Europe. In the 19th century, kebab still dominated Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball. However kebab was weakening and in 1821 Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball had no longer puppet rulers under kebab control. In 1848, Hungaryball wanted freedom and equality from Austrian Empireball, Transylvanian Romanians supported Hungaryball until they realised Hungaryball wants freedom and equality only for Hungarians and also wants to unite Transylvaniaball with Hungaryball. Then Transylvanian Romanians looked to Austrian Empireball for support, initially they were ignored but when Hungaryball declared independence the Austrian Empireball started to open itself to the Romanian demands, while bloody conflicts ensued between the Hungarian nobles and their Romanian serfs led by Avram Iancu. After Hungaryball was defeated, Austrian Empireball rejected the demand of creating a province for Romanians ( Transylvaniaball grouped alongside '' '' Banatball and '' '' Bukovinaball), as they did not want to replace the threat of Hungarian nationalism with potential Romanian separatism. Yet he wasn't hostile to the rapid creation of Romanian administrative offices within Transylvaniaball and granted the Romanians numerous liberties and rights. "You cannot convince tyrants with philosophical and humanitarian arguments, but with Horea's spear!" - Avram Iancu 'Union and Modernization (1857 - 1914) ' In 1857, a plebiscite of the Great Powers in Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball showed that the people wanted the union of the two countries under a prince from a foreign dynasty. In 1857 Bucharestball became the first european city to be illuminated with kerosene. In a congress held in Parisball in 1858, the Great Powers decided to allow a hybrid union and created a constitution known as The Convention from Paris. According to it, they will be known as United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball but had to have sepparate institiutions. Only two official institutions were common. The same convention stated that the army was going to keep its old flags, with the addition of a blue ribbon on each. Then on 5 January 1859, colonel Alexander Ioan Cuza was elected prince of Moldaviaball. And on 24 January 1859, Wallachiaball decided to elect the same man as their prince. Thus the Romanians fulfilled the rules of the convention and United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball was born (Nowdays 24 January is a national holiday in '' '' Romaniaball called The Small Union).Birth of modern day Romania.png''"Today, your chosen gives you a single Romania!"'' - Alexander Ioan Cuza After the union Alexander Ioan Cuza carried out reforms including abolishing serfdom, and the official institutions started to be unified, one by one. In 1862 in the country's name was changed in the United Principalities of Romaniaball formally, or Romaniaball informally and in official speeches. This was a delicate choice but eventually in 1863 kebab recognised this double election and thus union, but only as long as Alexander Ioan Cuza lived. However Alexander Ioan Cuza was unpopular with conservatives and in 1866 he was overthrown. This time a prince from a foreign dynasty, prince Carol, replaced him. Kebab wanted Wallachiaball and Moldovaball to be separate again, but due to Alexander Ioan Cuza's reforms and prince Carol's support from Franceball (protect little brother reasons) and Kingdom of Prussiaball (Carol was German reasons) the kebab couldn't remove Romaniaball. In 1866 the country's name was changed again in simply Romaniaball, both formally and informally. In 1867, the the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was signed thus Austria-Hungaryball was born, and now Hungaryball had control over Transylvaniaball. This was a devastating blow for Trasnylvanian Romanians who started being oppressed and went through an ethnic cleasing. In 1877, Russian Empireball needed to cross Romaniaball to fight kebab, but crossing Romaniaball clay without their perimission would anger Franceball and Kingdom of Prussiaball, so they had to compromise with Romaniaball and offered them a deal to fight side by side against kebab in exchange for independence. After the war kebab was removed, this time for good, and Romaniaball became independent. In 1881, Romaniaball was no longer a principality, it became Kingdom of Romaniaball with Carol I his king. In First Balkan War, he remained neutral but asked for the city of Silistraball from Kingdom of Bulgariaball in exchange for his neutrality, arguing that it used to be part of Wallachiaball. In the Second Balkan War, already having territorial disputes with Kingdom of Bulgariaball over who should have all of Dobrujaball ( Kingdom of Romaniaball had Northern Dobrujaball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball had Southern Dobrujaball), he declared war and got Southern Dobrujaball. World War I and Interwar (1914 - 1939) When the Great War started he remained neutral. However in 1916 the Entente persuaded him to join them, promissing '' '' Banatball, '' '' Transylvaniaball and '' '' Bukovinaball from Austria-Hungaryball if they win. Regions that had a Romanian majority as '' '' Bukovinaball used to be part of Moldaviaball while '' '' Banatball with '' '' Transylvaniaball used to be Romanian principalities before the Hungarian conquest. When the communist revolution started in 1917, '' '' Bessarabiaball, also region with a Romanian majority as it used to be part of Moldaviaball, declared independence as '' '' Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball then united with Kingdom of Romaniaball. The communist revolution also threw Russian Empireball out of the war and now Kingdom of Romaniaball was the only Entente power in the eastern front. He was defeated and had to sign the Treaty of Bucharestball. King Ferdinand refused to sign the treaty, but the prime minister did. Kingdom of Romaniaball started to remobilize his forces in secret. After Kingdom of Greeceball's offensive on Thessalonikiball knocked Kingdom of Bulgariaball out of the war, Kingdom of Romaniaball redeclares war to the Central Powers (10 November), a day before it ended in Western Europe (11 November). In the aftermath of the Great War he gained 66% of '' '' Banatball (although all of it was promised) and '' '' Transylvaniaball with '' '' Bukovinaball voted for a union with him, based on USAball's president Woodrow self-determination principle. This came to be known as "The Great Union" where the Romanian provinces of '' '' Bessarabiaball, '' '' Banatball, '' '' Transylvaniaball and '' '' Bukovinaball united with Kingdom of Romaniaball. All Romanian provinces were now united under a single state, as a ressult Kingdom of Romaniaball had more than twice the size he had before World War I, and became known as "Greater Romania". (Nowdays 1 December is the national day of '' ''Romaniaball called The Great Union) Transylvaniaball decided to join Kingdom of Romaniaball on 1 December 1918, being the last romanian province to join Kingdom of Romaniaball thus marking the end of the Great Union, but Hungaryball couldn't accept this so he attacked Kingdom of Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball starting the Hungarian-Romanian War where Kingdom of Romaniaball kicked Hungaryball asses again, gg easy, and kept Transylvaniaball. It was only after this war that Hungaryball signed the Treaty of Trianon in 1920 where he accepted the loss of the land and recognised Transylvaniaball as Romanian territory. How Romania was Born.jpg Interwar was the best period of his life. All Romanian-speaking people were united under one country. He had the most clay that he ever had, being refered to as "Greater Romania". He was content and satisfied with himself and was looking for cooperation with other nations as well as cultural and industrial development. He had an active implication in the League of Nations, his capital Bucharestball became known as "Little Paris", many monuments were built, his educational system improved, he became the 3rd strongest army in eastern europe after Sovietball and Turkeyball. His economy flourished becoming one of the greatest oil exporters (thing that draw Naziball attention). After King Ferdinand's death in 1927 a time of political instability with regencies began, although he was still doing well. In 1938 he became world's 4th oil and grain exporter. 'World War II (1939 - 1945) ' When World War II started he remained neutral, Franceball and UKball promised that Romaniaball won't lose clay. But Franceball surrendered was defeated by Nazi Germanyball and UKball forgot his promise (asshole) and in 1940 after a Soviet Unionball ultimatum, Kingdom of Romaniaball agreed to give up '' '' Bessarabiaball and '' '' Northern Bukovinaball. For the record, UKball didn't help Czechoslovakiaball when Nazi Germanyball invaded him nor Finlandball when Soviet Unionball invaded him either, so he was an asshole in general not only to Kingdom of Romaniaball. UKball is partially responsible for the huge growth of Nazi Germanyball. Shortly after, Nazi Germanyball mediated a compromise between Kingdom of Romaniaball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball where they gave Northern Transylvaniaball to Kingdom of Hungaryball. After that, under the Treaty of Craiovaball, Southern Dobrujaball was ceded to Bulgariaball under pressure from Nazi Germanyball. Two thirds of '' '' Bessarabiaball were combined with a small part of the Soviet Unionball named Moldavian ASSRball and became Moldavian SSRball. The rest (Northern Bukovina, northern half of the Hotin county and Budjak) was apportioned to Ukrainian SSRball. Right after the loss of Northern Transylvaniaball, Ion Antonescu united to form a "National Legionary State" government, which forced the abdication of King Carol II in favor of his 19-year-old son Michael. Carol and his mistress Magda Lupescu went into exile, and Romaniaball, despite the unfavorable outcome of recent territorial disputes, leaned strongly toward the Axis. As part of the deal, the Iron Guard became the sole legal party in Romaniaball. Antonescu became the Iron Guard's honorary leader, while Sima became deputy premier. In power, the Iron Guard stiffened the already harsh anti-Semitic legislation, enacted legislation directed against minority businessmen, tempered at times by the willingness of officials to take bribes, and wreaked vengeance upon its enemies. On 8 October Nazi Germanyball troops began crossing into Romaniaball. They soon numbered over 500,000. On 23 November Romaniaball joined the Axis powers. The cohabitation between the Iron Guard and Antonescu was never an easy one. On 20 January 1941, the Iron Guard attempted a coup, combined with a pogrom against the Jews of Bucharest. Within four days, Antonescu had successfully suppressed the coup. The Iron Guard was forced out of the government. Sima and other legionnaires took refuge in Nazi Germanyball; others were imprisoned. Antonescu abolished the National Legionary State, in its stead declaring Romania a "National and Social State." "History will never forget the guilty, and all of us are guilty, some because we were quiet, some because we made mistakes. All of us, because we endured" - Antonescu On 22 June 1941, Nazi Germanyball launched Operation Barbarossa, attacking the Soviet Unionball on a wide front. Romaniaball joined the offensive crossing the river Prut. After recovering Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball (Operation München), Romaniaball fought side by side with Nazi Germanyball onward to Odessa, Sevastopol, Stalingrad and the Caucasus. The total number of troops involved on the Eastern Front with the Romanian Third and Fourth Army was second only to that of Nazi Germanyball. The Romanian Army had a total of 686,258 men under arms in the summer of 1941 and a total of 1,224,691 men in the summer of 1944. The number of Romanian troops sent to fight Soviet Unionball exceeded that of all of Germany's other allies combined. In February 1943, with the decisive Soviet Unionball counter-offensive at Stalingrad, it was growing clear that the tide of the war turned against the Nazi Germanyball. By 1944, Romaniaball economy was in tatters because of the expenses of the war, and destructive Allied air bombing throughout Romaniaball, including the capital, Bucharestball. In addition, most of the products sent to Nazi Germanyball were provided without monetary compensation. As a result of these "uncompensated exports", inflation in Romaniaball skyrocketed, causing widespread discontent among the Romanian population, even among groups and individuals who had once enthusiastically supported Nazi Germanyball and the war. On 23 August 1944, King Michael of Romania led a coup against Axis with support from opposition politicians and most of the army, successfully deposing the Antonescu dictatorship. The King then offered a non-confrontational retreat to Nazi Germanyball ambassador Manfred von Killinger. But the Nazi Germanyball considered the coup "reversible" and attempted to turn the situation around by military force. The Romanian First, Second (forming), and what little was left of the Third and the Fourth Armies (one corps) were under orders from the King to defend Romaniaball against any Nazi Germanyball attacks. King Michael offered to put the Romanian Army, which at that point had nearly 1,000,000 men, on the side of the Allies. Surprisingly, with Soviet Unionball occupying parts of Romaniaball, Stalin immediately recognized the king and the restoration of the conservative Romanian monarchy. "I do not see Romania as a legacy from my parents, but as a country lended from our children" - King Michael In a radio broadcast to the Romanian nation and army on the night of 23 August King Michael issued a cease-fire, proclaimed Romaniaball's loyalty to the Allies, announced the acceptance of an armistice (to be signed on September 12) offered by UKball, USAball, and Soviet Unionball, and declared war on Nazi Germanyball. The coup accelerated Soviet Unionball advance into Romaniaball, but did not avert a rapid occupation and Soviet Unionball captured about 130,000 Romanian soldiers, who were transported to Soviet Unionball clay where many died in prison camps. The armistice was signed on 12 September 1944, on terms virtually dictated by Soviet Unionball. Under the terms of the armistice, Romaniaball announced its unconditional surrender to Soviet Unionball and was placed under occupation of the Allies with Soviet Unionball as their representative, in control of media, communication, post, and civil administration behind the front. It has been suggested that the coup may have shortened World War II by up to six months, thus saving hundreds of thousands of lives. During the Moscow Conference in October 1944 Winston Churchill of UKball proposed an agreement to Soviet Unionball leader Joseph Stalin on how to split up Eastern Europe into spheres of influence after the war. Assholeball offered Soviet Unionball a 90% share of influence in Romaniaball. As he declared war on Nazi Germanyball on the night of 23 August 1944, border clashes between Hungaryball and Romaniaball troops erupted almost immediately. On 24 August Nazi Germanyball troops attempted to seize Bucharestball and suppress Michael's coup, but were repelled by the city's defenses, which received some support from USAball Air Force (good guy USAball, not like his asshole dad who forgot his promise and then sold us). Other Nazi Germanyball units in the country suffered severe losses: remnants of the Sixth Army retreating west of the Prut River were cut off and destroyed by Soviet Unionball, which was now advancing at an even greater speed, while Romanian units attacked German garrisons at the Ploiești oilfields, forcing them to retreat to Hungaryball. Romaniaball captured over 50,000 Nazi Germanyball prisoners around this time, who were later surrendered to Soviet Unionball. In early September, Soviet Unionball and Romaniaball entered Transylvaniaball and captured the towns of Brașov and Sibiu while advancing toward the Mureș River. Their main objective was Clujball, a city regarded as the historical capital of Transylvaniaball. However, the Second Hungarian Army was present in the region, and together with the Eighth German Army engaged the Allied forces on 5 September in what was to become the Battle of Turda, which lasted until 8 October and resulted in heavy casualties for both sides. Also around this time, Hungaryball carried out his last independent offensive action of the war, penetrating Arad County in western Romaniaball. Despite initial success, a number of Romaniaball cadet battalions managed to stop the Hungaryball advance at the Battle of Păuliș, and soon a combined Romaniaball - Soviet Unionball counter-attack overwhelmed Hungaryball, who gave ground and evacuated Arad itself on 21 September. Romaniaball ended the war fighting against Nazi Germanyball alongside Soviet Unionball in Transylvaniaball, Hungaryball, '' '' Yugoslaviaball, Austriaball and Czechoslovakiaball, from August 1944 until the end of the war in Europe. In May 1945, the First and Fourth armies took part in the Prague Offensive. The Romanian Army incurred heavy casualties fighting Nazi Germany. Of some 538,000 Romanian soldiers who fought against the Axis in 1944 - 45, some 167,000 were killed, wounded or went missing. After the war, under the 1947 Treaty of Paris, the Allies did not acknowledge Romaniaball as a co-belligerent nation but instead applied the term "ally of Hitlerite Germany" to all recipients of the treaty's stipulations. Like Finlandball, Romaniaball had to pay $300 million to the Soviet Unionball as war reparations. However, the treaty recognized that Romaniaball switched sides on 24 August 1944, and therefore "acted in the interests of all the United Nations". As a reward, Northern Transylvaniaball was, once again, recognized as an integral part of Romaniaball, but the border with the Soviet Unionball was fixed at its state on January 1941, restoring '' '' Bessarabiaball and '' '' Northern Bukovinaball to Soviet Unionball and Southern Dobrujaball remained to Bulgariaball. World War II was a disaster for Kingdom of Romaniaball. He never wanted the war and wanted to remain netural, was democractic, and when Soviet Unionball clay ambitions came he leaned towards the Allies that have previosuly promised him clay integrity, but they refused him. Then due to secret Nazi - Soviet pact he lost even more clay, feeling betrayed by the west its people leaned towards Nazi Germanyball to recover some of the lost clay. When he got '' '' Bessarabiaball and '' '' Northern Bukovinaball back he wanted to stop arguing that its not his war and he should focus on taking back Northern Transylvaniaball from Kingdom of Hungaryball, but under Nazi Germanyball pressure he had to continue. When Nazi Germanyball was losing he had a coup and changed sides with the Allies, Soviet Unionball agreed, and they fight together up to Viennaball. When it was clear that Allies would win, in negociations UKball betrayed him again giving Soviet Unionball 90% influence over him. And in the peace negociations he still lost '' '' Bessarabiaball and '' '' Northern Bukovinaball to Soviet Unionball and paid $300 million as war reparations (after they stole 120 tons of 24k gold from him in World War I). He gained Northern Transylvaniaball back however but not Southern Dobrujaball. Basically he ended up more fucked up than Polandball. In 2004 UKball historians held a conference in Predealball to explain why it wasn't their fault, it hardly convinced anyone. ☭ Communism ☭ (1945 - 1989) In Kingdom of Romaniaball, Soviet Unionball occupation following World War II facilitated the rise of the Communist Party as the main political force, although the Communist Party was small and unpopular they won the votes, shortly after they initiated a coup where King Michael was forced to abdicate and a single-party of people's republic was established in 1947 becoming last country from Eastern Bloc to become communist. Between 1948 and 1950, he hunted down and arrested all the democrats and legionaries from his clay. SR ROMANIA WITH HAT.png In 1965, Nicolae Ceausescu became the leader of Romaniaball. Gradually Romaniaball became more powerful and independent than other puppet state of Soviet Unionball. In 1968, he and Albaniaball didn't want to attack Czechoslovakiaball. Soviet Union wanted to annex him but USAball had his support. "The invasion of Czechoslovakiaball is a great error that will make nothing more than to disturb the peace in Europe and to stop the spread of socialism in the world" ''- Nicolae Ceausecu Romaniaball became good friends with North Koreaball and Chinaball and started making trading with the west. Also he made Romaniaball a great trading power and a great industrial power and the GDP growth of Romaniaball was 10% every year, but unfortunately this golden age was going to last just until 1977 when a great earthquake destroyed a great part of Bucharestball. After taking some money for rebuilding Bucharestball, Romaniaball borrowed 11 billion dollars from UNball because he wanted to build the House of the People (Now the seat of the Parliament of Romania and the second-largest administrative building in the world). In that moment all the money Romaniaball had were already invested, and because Ceausescu wanted to pay those money back to UNball back as quikly as possible and he decided to take the money he needed from any possible source. Famine had starded, every one had problems with electricity and hot water was nearly imposible to exist in any house. After falling of Berlin Wall and Fall of Warsaw Pact, Romaniaball was the only communist country in Warsaw Pact (exept for the Soviet Union). On 16 december 1989, Lasló Trókes said bad things about the regime and he needed to be exiled, but people revolted simmilar to the French Revolution. CR rebel.png On 22 December 1989, after fighting on the streets, the army sides with the democrats. Ceausescu and his wife were executed and Romaniaball became democratic. Romaniaball had the bloodiest revolution in 1989 with 1104 deaths and many wounded. 'Present Day (1989 - Present) ''' Romaniaball had it's new constitution in 1991 when Moldovaball (former '' '' Bessarabiaball) became democratic. After two mineriades (revots of miners), in 1996 Romaniaball had a better president and started relations with USAball. After 9/11 Romaniaball supported USAball in his wars. In 2004 he entered NATOball and in 2007 entered with Bulgariaball in EUball. He was becoming corrupt, but in 30 October 2015 the Colectiv Club fire happend (64 deaths, four of five members from the band that sang died too, over 200 wounded, a hope destroyed) many people went on the street and protested peacefully (something new for Romaniaball) against the goverment because if the corruption wasn't dominating the goverment the Colectiv Club incident wasn't going to happen. It had success for a while and Romaniaball became the fastest growing economy of europe. In February 2017, the new goverment from the same f***** party (Social-Democrat) fuck socialism it is mostly old people who vote them anyway wanted to forgive some of the corrupt politicians that are in jail and eliberate them. Over 600.000 people protested peacefully against the goverment again and again for a week until the govermnet accepted their demands. The law was abrogated but the same people are in power. Bulgaria helps Romania in protest.jpg Relationships Friends (Prieteni) * Bulgariaball - Best friend! We have good relations and both remove kebab. Thanks for supporting me in the anti-corruption fight. * Serbiaball - Good friend. Never got into a conflict, we both are orthodox and like removing kebab. * Greeceball & Armeniaball - Good friends as well, they are also orthodox and like removing kebab. * Polandball - Good friends, but he likes stupid Hungary too much. * Slovakiaball - He is a good friend. Helps me remove Hungary (hates Hungary more than me and Serbia combined). Also has problem with gypsies. Never forget 1968. * Czechiaball - Awesome beer drinker. Also I like his Śkoda and he likes Dacia. Never forget 1968. * Moldovaball - My beautiful wife.I of loving her so much <3. But fuck Igor Dodon. He is commmie idiot. * Italyball - Best brother. We were both born in 19th century and we are corrupt. Pizza is awesome and he likes mici. Thank for taking care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin, the sister from Torino, the other sister from Milano and so on... * Georgiaball - Many europeanballs find him unpredictible, but I know he's a nice guy. * USAball - We're bros. I'm in his NATO alliance. He also helps me with military stuff. Also we like to protest, me against Dragnea, he against Trump. * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading partners. * Australiaball - They donated an Antarctic station to us! * Japanball - I like their Anime and Sushi. * South Koreaball - I like their k-pop and k-dramas. * Chinaball - Trading partner Neutral (Frenemies) * Germanyball - Wicked nazi. Invaded my clay in 1941. Now he is my in-law who makes cars for the family. But my nephew, his son, EUball won't let wife in. * Ukraineball - We both hate Russiaball. But he stubborn and threatens to destroy delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite EUball telling him to stop. '''GIB BACK BUGEAC AND CERNĂUŢI, THEY NEVER BELONGED TO YOU UNTIL AFTER WW2 AND THAT WAS BECAUSE OF RUSSIABALL! * Franceball - Annoying gay brother big sister, sometimes makes fun of me because of Gypsyball and poverty, but she helps me with economy. She is full of herself but she is a coward. (FRANCE WE ARE NOT GYPSIES, IF WE ARE GYPSIES YOU ARE ENGLISH) * UKball - In World War 2 you forgot your promise that you won't allow Nazi or Soviet to rob my clay and then you sold me to Soviet. Asshole. But we can into kinda friends as we constantly humiliate you stealing your jobs, including your high paying jobs. Of course, Romaniaball steals your jobs, but maybe, if someone without contacts or money can steal your jobs, you're a moron. Enemies (Dușmani) * Gypsyball - GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY YOU INDIAN PARASITE SCUM!!! STOP STEALING IRON, CELL PHONES, MONEY AND CREDIT CARDS!!! YOU DIRTY POOR INDIAN SCUM STOP INFECT MY COUNTRY AND EMBARRASSING ME YOU SON OF A B*TCH! GO BACK TO INDIA!!! * Russiaball - Worst country! HE STOLE MOLDOVABALL, BUDJAKBALL, CHERNIVTSIBALL, 120 TONS OF 24K GOLD AND TURNED ME COMMUNIST! NEVER FORGET 1947. (But thanks for the space travel and maybe you not so bad if you won't be imperialist) * Hungaryball - My arch enemy because he still complains about Trianon treaty even though that was 99 years ago and he thinks I stole his clay. Those were rightfully mine. * Turkeyball - Stupid kebab who invaded my ancestors and got his ass kicked but then he invaded again and anschlussed parts of my clay and made the the rest his puppet state. Don't ever invade me again and stop bullying Greeceball and Armeniaball. But he hates Russiaball and likes Hagi so maybe not that bad. * Transnistriaball - RUSSIAN SCUM, LEAVE YUOR MOM ALONE! YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A COUNTRY!!! * Chadball - Stupid flag stealer, stop using my flag!! * Kosovoball - You are not of real country, but of Albanian imposter, Kosovo is of Serbiaball! * ISISball - You kill one Romanian, we will impale all of you. Don't try to attack my capital or Vlad the Impaler will rise again! * North Koreaball - Ex-Friend. Made my leader korean and fucked up my beauty. Thanks a lot dumb-ass! Die in pain. * Teleormanball - F**K YOUR DRAGNEA AND YOUR STUPID, COMMUNIST, CORRUPT PSD. Family Polandball map of Romania.png Family * Moldovaball is his wife. * Transnistriaball is his stepson. * Szekelylandball is the separatist rebel son of Hungaryball. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents. Cities Romaniaball has many cities but the most known are: * Bucharestball - My great capital. Many nightclubs, malls and an awesome therme. Like all cities he has a dangerous neighborhood called Ferentari (from FER). Many protests. He is also nicknamed "Little Paris". Good friend with Sofiaball and Belgradeball. Rival of Budapestball. Legend says the city was named after a shepherd called Bucur who was in love with a young lady called Dâmboviţa (that's the name of the river that crosses the city). * Cluj-Napocaball - Capital of Transylvaniaball. He keeps the most of interwar era buildings in Romania. Home of UNTOLD festival. *Constanțaball - Only big-city with sea acces. With Mamaiaball, his little son, and Costinestiball. With a little help from Old Borderball he makes money from tourism and overseas transportation. Some Islams, Greeks and Russians here, but they live in peace. Good friend with Istanbulball, Varnaball and Thessalonikiball. *Iașiball - Capital of Moldova (not Beserrabia). Very cultural and nice. Good friend with Chișinăuball. *Sibiuball - European Capital of Culture in 2007. Many historic buildings. Also the first prototype of space rockets (somewhere around 1500-1600). Home of Scandia Sibiu, the best pateu in Romania. *Timișoaraball - My Pragueball. Home of the 1989 Revolution and the most liberal city in Romania. Soon the European Capital of Culture in 2021. Good friend with Novi Sadball (who is not sad). *Brașovball - The city between the mountains. Many ski resorts and the Biggest Catholic Church in Eastern Europe. Also look for the Brasov sign on the mountain, just like in Hollywood, near Castle Bran. *Târgovișteball - Old capital. Where Vlad the Impaler ruled. And Ceausescus were killed. Neighbours * Bulgariaball in the south. * Serbiaball in the south-west. * Bozgor in the north-west. * Wife in the north-east. * Ukraineball in the North and East. Latin Brothers * Portugalball, Spainball, Italyball, Franceball, and Andorraball. Regions * Munteniaball. * Olteniaball. * Dobrujaball. * Transylvaniaball. * Moldovaball Jr., not wife, the western part of mom that united with dad. (wife is Moldovaball Sr.) * Crisanaball. * Banatball. * Maramuresball. * Bukovinaball, half of it ... fuck Sovietball ... never forget Fântâna Albă massacre. * Bessarabiaball ROMANIAN CLAY! Alphabet The Romanian alphabet is a modification of the classical Latin alphabet and consists of 31 letters, five of which (ă, â, î, ș, ț) have been added for the phonetic requirements of the language. Ă sounds like a in "Above" where as A sounds like a in "Father". Ș sounds like "s" in "Shopping" where as S sounds like s in "Song". Ț sounds like "zz" in "Pizza" where as T sounds like t in "Time". Â and Î is the same sound and letter, but Â is used in the middle of a word while Î at the beginning and at the end of a word for aesthetic reasons. They have nothing that can be compared to in english, but sounds like this. Quotes * Așa, și?/și ce dacă? (so what?). * Pe care (on which) - Romanian grammarnazi's favourite. * Vorbești Românește? (Do you speak Romanian?) * Basarabia, pământ românesc! (Bessarabiaball Romanian clay!) How to draw Drawing Romaniaball is simple. # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: blue, yellow, red. # Draw two eyes, fill them with white and you've finished. Links * Facebook page Gallery Romania's birthdate 2.png|Nationalist Romania Regions of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball Polandball map of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball(With neghiobers) Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a fammily reunion ! Story of Ion.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Hungary or Libya.png Greatest moments.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Versailles and Trianon.png CQlB0fk.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png Soldier.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 R9.jpg Invasions.png 0YOOU.png YvfBXcI.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 4xCY2xi.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Romaniaball regions.png Full of gypsies.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 0YOOU.png 360 no-scope.jpg Hanukkah.png Buc.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Ukraine and Romania.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 5RYt26J.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png Soldier.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'fIcyCxy.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png 2xxrKHP.png VoNkUek.png rRPmYnn.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Gypsys_plan.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Romaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Romance Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Balkans Category:Balkan Category:Black Sea Category:Commie Removers Category:Romanian Countyballs Category:European Union Category:Capitalism Category:Vodka Remover Category:USA allies